Protective
by Terez
Summary: Tony and Pepper can be very protective of each other.
1. Off Limits

**Disclaimer: Iron Man is owned by Marvel and Disney **

**Off Limits**

* * *

Acts against him come with his lifestyle, but Pepper Potts is strictly off limits.

In the beginning, he treats her like every other attractive female in his employment, that they'll eventually screw him. It takes about a few weeks to break him of this thought process, mostly. She manages to somewhat convince him she more interested in doing her job than him, though it doesn't stop him from flirting with her.

Everyone else is much harder to convince.

The interviewers question him, "joking" with him about how long it will be before she falls into bed with him. In the beginning he joins right along, confident that she'll fall for him, after all, who wouldn't? She's just playing hard to get.

With in a month, his demeanor has changed. Its small things she doubts anyone really notices. When they question him on her he visibly becomes uncomfortable, he knows where its headed and shifts slightly in his chair; his whole body seems to turn on the defensive. He's plastered on a fake smile brushing off the fact that she wont sleep with him, because apparently she would rather work and shakes his head as if he can't understand, then he leads the man off on another topic away from her.

Six months later he's far more vocal about his opinion with a man who wont fall for his trick.

"Don't talk about her like that." He snaps suddenly, his voice cold.

The man blinks at him in a moment of confusion, "I'm—I'm sorry?" he questions, visibly uncomfortable with the death glare he is now receiving.

"Don't talk about her like that, she works hard," he pauses for a moment to sip his scotch, while the man in front of him flounders. "In fact," Tony continues as he cradles the glass. "I think you owe her an apology."

The interviewer looks off on the side where Pepper is standing, several feet behind her boss off camera, looking just as confused as he is.

"uh," he stammers for a moment "I'm sorry Pe-"

"Miss Potts," Tony interrupts. The man turns to him, looking like a frightened animal. Pepper moves closer, assuming he is requesting her presence and at the sound of her stilettos he holds up a hand, signaling her to stop. "You don't get to call her Pepper."

The man swallows thickly, and then locks his eyes on her from across the floor "I'm sorry Miss Potts."

The interview is tense after that but he talks about her no more.

Two years later, he punches a man for some lewd comments about her at the opening of new hospital Stark Industries funded and they are evicted from the building.

She's furious with him while he's hardly apologetic as he holds an ice pack to his hand. "That was for an important PR stunt Tony, more bad press was the last thing we needed!"

"You're my assistant Pepper, no one gets to talk about you like that." Tony states, entirely engrossed in his hand. Pepper sighs and shakes her head in repose but she can't help the small smile.

After this event no one says a word on her spreading her legs for him. But ten years later once the start dating, the rumors fly again.

The press is rabid; while some support the relationship, others rip them apart. They talk venomously about a relationship they know nothing of, insisting it had only been a matter of time before she fell to his charm; insisting that she's stupid and the relationship wont last.

Now, Tony's back on the defense much to Pepper's cringe. This time it's different though, no one will say anything directly to him, they have learned over the years that he is very protective of her. Those that he does learn about are shown no mercy, and slink away with their tail between their legs.

The world slowly learns that Pepper Potts is off limits.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are loved!**


	2. Protecting Tony

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter I'm so glad you all enjoyed it. I as not originally going to post a second chapter, but I had a request for an over protective Pepper.**

* * *

**Protecting Tony**

The press is easily the worst part of her job. They are loud, overbearing and pushy anything to get the latest story. Tony takes in all in stride, with the grace of someone who has spent his whole life in the spotlight.

She hates the stories they post, hates him more for even allowing the stories to happen in the first place. He's drunk in most of them, plastered for the world to see. Some bimbo hanging off him, his tongue down her throat and hand up her skirt.

The girls are the second worst part of her job. It isn't that she's the one showing them out in the morning, that she's left dealing with criers, or the ones that insist they are now in a relationship, it's simply the fact that they sleep with him _because_ he's Tony Stark. They know nothing of him other than his public persona and perhaps that's what she hates the most. He's so fake in those moments, nothing like the man she's come to know over the years in privet, the man she could so easily trust her heart too.

The man who would rather wear grease stained jeans and tank tops or band t-shirts, than the Armani suits he owns. Who's driven by his work and goes without sleep for days because of it. He's a man full of passion, drive and ambition. Who's funny, charming and caring, but the public never really gets to see this side. They portray his arrogance, his intelligence, wealth and womanizing ways, but it's all Tony wants them to see.

She learns with time it's all a mask and the women that want to sink their claws in him are the last thing she needs to protect him from. He isn't interested in things like long term relationships with women that worship him. It's great for his ego, but will never hold his interest past sex. Instead she comes to learn that his inner demons are a bigger battle and those closest to him are a much bigger threat.

She learns of his issues with his father and a car that will never be finished.

The house is silent on the days leading up to the anniversary of his parents' death, but on the day of the house is silent. Obadiah has already warned her that Tony wishes to be left alone on this day, but she goes anyway. She heads down to the garage with out stopping, it's where he's lived for the last several days and today it seems colder. She opens the door to no music, no machines whirling, or J.R.V.I.S talking, just the sound of tools clicking against one another and the concrete floor.

"You can go home," Tony speaks up from somewhere in the garage.

Pepper stills at the sound of his voice, it sounds nothing like her boss. His voice is dead and void. She continues walking moving around random pieces of robotics to where she knows he is, he doesn't disappoint. He's next to the Hotrod that will never be finished, she knows this without asking; he's already informed her it's the last thing him and his dad were working on, off and on for years, when his father had the time; which was rare. They had never finished it, so Tony continues on without him, but it will never be done, that isn't the purpose of it now.

"I'll stay," Pepper supplies determinately

Tony shifts to look at her, his eyes blood shot and heavy bags, she knows he hasn't slept in days. "Whatever," he sighs and turns back to his work.

Pepper breaths a sigh of relief, glad he isn't throwing out of the house and moves forward to set her stuff on the nearest bench. "Have you eaten?"

He never spends another anniversary alone.

She never thought that one-day she'd be responsible for the death of a man.

Obadiah Stane the last name she'll ever want to hear. The world mourns for a man they think they know, and a man who causes her skin to crawl.

He had hired a hit.

He had ripped out Tony's heart.

He had tried to kill her.

He had gleefully tried to tare him apart.

The man Tony thought of as a father had wanted him dead.

She pushed buttons, blown a reactor and had killed a man. Tony tells her later it hadn't happened like that, that she hadn't killed him; he had still been alive when he fell into the reactor. Pepper smiles and tells him it doesn't matter, the truth is, she plays a part in his death and she decides she's ok with that, she already had the moment she pushed the button, because in the end Tony is safe.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are loved!**


	3. Mine

**A/N: So I had another request for this story to be continued so here you go! I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Mine**

Pepper steps off the elevator, moving quickly down the hall, the clack of her heels muffled by the carpeted floor. Her hands are full with books and binders while she expertly balances a cup of coffee and a cup of tea. Coming upon a door she spins around, using her body and elbow to push the door open then stops suddenly when she almost collides with someone she does not recognize. This does not surprise her though, as Stark Industries was meeting with another company that day to discuss a merger.

"Ah, coffee," he grins moving his hand towards the perfectly balanced cups.

Pepper's eyebrows shoot up as she pulls the cups closer to her body and angles them away from his hand, careful not to spill anything. "I'm sorry," she smiles apologetically. "These aren't for you."

"Oh," he smiles back in response as he lowers his hand. Pepper nods in return stepping slightly to the right to go around him. She catches sight of Tony sitting at the head of the table watching the display through exhausted eyes. He shifts slightly in his chair making brief eye contact with her before turning back to his screen.

"In that case," the man continues, pulling Pepper's attention back to him. "I'll take a coffee, two sugars and don't skimp on the milk, sweetheart."

It takes her a moment to realize that yes he is actually talking to her, and this lapse allows Tony to respond before her "Excuse me?" Every eye in the room immediately shifts in his direction and Pepper can easily tell he is not pleased.

He was once bent over, half asleep and now fully erect glaring daggers at the man across the room, Pepper realizes if she does not acct fast he'll probably be removed from the building; Tony doesn't share what he considers his.

"I'm sorry sir," Pepper replies to the man in front of her, as he hesitantly turns to look at her. "I don't get the coffee for everyone, I'm Mr. Stark's PA." She explains, moving around him as quickly as she can and heads to the front of the table.

"I have your coffee and the files you left in your office," Pepper tries to defuse the tension as she sets her stuff down then digs through another pile of paper work. "I need you to sign these." Tony begrudgingly pulls his attention from the other man and scrawls his signature across the space. "Thank you Mr. Stark." Pepper responds as she scoops up the paperwork and her tea. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"One sec," he responds, and then shifts in his chair to look around her. "Where are you sitting?" Pepper bites back the urge to groan wishing he would just let the issue go.

"Uh, over there," The man stutters and vaguely points to where several of his coworkers are already sitting with a few empty chairs, as others have yet to sit down. There was just enough chairs for everyone that was sitting in on the meeting.

"One of you grab his chair and bring it over here," Tony tells the other men.

Everyone is now confused but one of his associates picks up a chair and walks it down to Tony placing it where he indicates.

"Pop a squat Potts," Tony says as he points to the chair.

"Mr. Stark-"

"I need you here," he interrupts before she can offer a reason to leave. She knows he doesn't need her at the meeting, he's simply trying to make a point the man whose made a mistake in trying to order her around. He gives her a look that says he isn't dropping the issue, and she knows he'll make a bigger deal about it if she ties to fight him on it. It doesn't help that he knows she won't really fight with him anyway; she's going to concede because they are at work, and she is the picture of professionalism.

Pepper sighs as she sits down, preparing herself for the now awkward meeting, as the man shuffles off to find a spot to stand by the table. Tony insists that this is distracting, so the man bitterly lowers himself to ground, resting on his knees and all Pepper wants is for the meeting to end.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so this is likely going to be a whole one-shot series on moments where Tony and Pepper are protective of each other, if you guys are interested.**

**If you are, I am open to ideas, so feel free to share!**

**I hope you all enjoyed and remember reviews are loved!**


	4. Green Little Monster

**A/N: First I want to thank everyone for their support, it means a lot to me! And thank you for all of the suggestions.**

**Suggestion from: monalisamorocha ~ Jealous Pepper**

* * *

**Green Little Monster**

Pepper decides the fan girls are far worse than the paparazzi, she never had to worry they were going to try and shove their tongues down his throat, at the first given chance.

They have arrived at the latest event, stepping out of the limo into flood of flashing lights and screaming fans. Tony holds her close as they walk, she's still not use to a lot of the attention being directed at her as well, now that the public knows they are dating.

Pepper gets pulled in one direction to talk to people, while Tony gets summoned in another, they are only a few feet from each other, but she doesn't like it. The girls he's talking with are flirting heavily with him, reaching out and beckoning him to come closer. Tony keeps a safe distance from the over the top fans as best he can, signing autographs while his natural charisma bubbles out.

The girls eat it all up and one girl decides to simply take what she wants when Tony fails to yield to her call. She leans out across the barrier, snatching at the sleeve of his jacket and pulls him towards her. Tony stumbles in her direction, but manages to avoid the obvious lip lock she has planned at the last second with a turn of his head. Her lips smash against his check with more force than necessary, people in the area cheer and laugh though Pepper is highly irritated as she catches sight of the kiss. She excuses herself from the group she is with as Tony detangles himself from his would be lover. He smiles and makes a joke, though the set in his shoulders say he's hardly amused.

Pepper reaches out and clasps her hand with his as she returns to his side. He jumps slightly at the unexpected contact, and then relaxes when he sees it's her, a genuine smile appearing on his face.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight the rest of the night," Pepper whispers in his ear as she angles herself slightly in front of him, then she unable to help what she does next.

She moves around from his side, placing herself directly in front of him, her hand slipping up into his hair as she pulls him in for a heated kiss. It's nothing overly grotesque, but it holds far more passion than the few pecks and lingering kisses they have shared in public. She fights back a smile when Tony fails to respond immediately, it only takes a few seconds for him to get his wits about him through and then he's returning the kiss with as much vigor as her; his hands wrapped tightly around her waist as he holds her too him.

They pull back after a few moments, both breathing heavily as Tony curses under his breath. Pepper can already feel the blush settling in on her cheeks and begins to berate herself for her impulsive act.

Women have always thrown themselves at Tony and now that he's in a relationship, they seem all the more determined to have him. In some cases there isn't much of way to respond, like trying to deal with a girl who thinks it's okay to kiss her boyfriend. She knows that any form of physical or verbal retaliation against the girl would be pointless; the girl clearly doesn't care. Still some part of her felt determined to mark what was hers in some way; while he had snuffed the girl for a kiss, he had eagerly returned hers.

Tony leans forward resting his forehead against hers and gives a soft chuckle, "Have I told you, green is a lovely color on you?"

Pepper rolls her eyes, but is unable to help a small chuckle "Oh shut up."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not quite sure how I feel about this but I tried, I hope you like it monalisamorocha, along with everyone else.**

**Reviews are loved!**


	5. Coveting your Neighbors Goods

**A/N: Ok so this doesn't really fit any suggestions I had, it was suppose to and then snowballed into this, hope that's ok with everyone.**

**Thank you everyone for all of your support, please know that it really means a lot to me.**

* * *

**Coveting your Neighbors Goods**

Pepper sits at the bar, stirring her martini with a toothpick skewered with olives. Tony had left several minutes ago to use the restroom after squirming in his seat for half an hour waiting for Rhodey to show up. It's the first event they have been to since going public with their relationship and he had not wanted to leave her alone; with Happy at home with the flu, he was left waiting on Rhodey to arrive. Pepper had insisted she would be fine and had told him she would sit at the bar with coworker of there's named Samantha-one of the few girls at the company how was not trying to sleep with him-until he got back.

"Girl, I can't believe you of all people would be dating the Boss man," Pepper rolled her eyes and shook her head with a laugh.

"Samantha weren't you the one, that said 'One day, girl your going to fall for him and he's going to fall for you and you two are going to have ridiculously beautiful and smart babies."

"Wow, you really were listening to all of that," Samantha blinked in surprise

"You said that, _a lot_," Pepper offers with a laugh.

"Please," Samantha scoffed as she picked up her strawberry daiquiri, "The point is, I don't know how you haven't been screwing him for years in the supply closet." Her eyes lit up suddenly as she leaned in, "Speaking of, is he as amazing in bed as everyone clams he is?"

"Ah the famous Pepper Potts," Pepper turns looking over her shoulder, flashing a smile at the man who stands behind her. She recognizes him instantly as George Berange, an executive from a smaller rivaling company of theirs.

"Hello, Mr. Berange," Pepper smiles politely.

"And that's my cue to leave," Samantha speaks up as she grabs her drink. "You two are going to sit around talking boring work politics and I'm not sticking around for that. If I see your boy toy I'll send him your way," Samantha adds with a laugh as she moves out on the dance floor, grabbing some poor intern along the way to dance with.

Pepper shakes her head with grimace, she knows that Samantha is only joking, but comments like that will stick in people's heads.

"Where is Mr. Stark?" he grins a way as if he's talking about an old friend as he takes Samantha's old seat and pulls it a little closer. "It's a shame he'd leave such lovely creature as yourself unattended."

Pepper gives a forced smile at the forward comment and close proximity "He had to use the restroom, probably got sucked up by our R&D people on his way back. I had hear that-"

"That's a shame," he interrupts her with a drawl and the smile he gives makes her skin, then his hand is on her thigh.

It takes a second for the moment to sink in and the dirty smile he gives makes her feel ill. "Get your hand off me," she orders in a cold voice, shoving his hand when he fails to move it.

"Come on sweetheart," he laughs. "Isn't that what you do, spread your legs for powerful men?"

"Go to hell," she curses then grabs her martini throwing it in his face, olives and all. Storming up from her chair she is determined to leave him behind, but is forced to stop when he painfully latches onto her wrist.

"I could destroy you," he hisses loudly at her as he pulls her towards him, his eyes wild with rage, no longer playing the part of the charming snake.

"Get off of me!" Pepper shouts and yanks at her arm as she is forced closer; When that fails to work she simply kicks out at his shin. He curses but the grip he has on her arm relaxes and she's able break free, stilling when she instantly stumbles into someone.

"Pepper," Rhodey calls as he steadies her, instantly placing himself between her and George.

Gorge stops his next charge when he catches sight of Rhodey, appearing concerned now and then it shifts to sheer panic.

Pepper barely registers Tony passing her and by the time she does it's too late. He lands a right hook across Gorge's jaw than a left jab to the nose. There's blood everywhere as Gorge attempts to fight back and Rhodey tires to get between them. In the end, security has to swarm in and separate them. The police get called as well and now Tony's left trying talk his way out of going to the police station.

"He grabbed her and threatened to destroy her, how do you expect me to respond to that," he barks back at the police through a split lip and then turns away from them moving over to the bar where Pepper sits with Rhodey. They are now the only ones left aside from the cleaning crew.

"How's your wrist," he asks his voice thick with concern as he picks her arm up off her lap and removes the bag of ice she has pressed against it.

"Better," Pepper offers with a small smile marveling at how delicate he's being as runs his fingers over her battered skin. His knuckles are bruised and the calluses on his hands make his skin rough he but handles her like at the slightest touch she might break. "I'm fine," Pepper tries to reassure him as his jaw clenches and unclenches.

"Mr. Stark," the officer calls as he reapplies the ice. Tony turns, his body angled slightly in front of Pepper and his face twisted into a scowl. "Mr. Berange, says that he is going to be pressing charges—"

"So are we," Tony bites back impatiently.

The cop sighs tiredly as he rips a page from his notebook "You can discuss that at your court date Mr. Stark," he holds the paper out for him to take though before Tony can comment Rhodey leans out to take it.

"He's got issues," Rhodey explains as he puts the document in Pepper's bag when she moves for her purse.

"We done here?" Tony asks and without waiting for a response turns to help Pepper off the stool.

They make it out to his car with relatively little hassle from the paparazzi due to the police. The drive is relatively tense and spent in silence until Pepper notices he misses her turn, "You passed my apartment," Pepper reminds him, certain he's lost in his own thoughts.

"You're staying with me tonight."

Pepper cocks in eyebrow in response "I don't get a say in that?"

Tony's grip on the steering wheel tightens as he stares down the road intently, "I left you alone for a few minutes and some asshole thought he could put his hands on."

Pepper sighs sadly as she reaches out rubbing his shoulder, "This isn't your fault Tony."

Tony sighs tiredly and rubs at his face with his left hand "I just… I don't want you to be away from me tonight." He turns to look at her, both hands now clutching the steering wheel, looking venerable and afraid; she wonders how much stress he'll take on before he finally cracks.

Pepper smiles warmly as she manages to release his right hand from the wheel then tightly wraps her hands around his "I'd love to stay with you."

His body relaxes instantly, the tension washing away from his face as he turns back road, his hand, squeezing back, just as tightly.

* * *

**A/N: Really not sure about this but it was the best I could do. Again sorry this was not a suggestion from one of my reviews, but know that I do have plans for most of them, and am still trying to work with others.**

**Please review!**


	6. I Can't Sleep

**A/N: I would first like to apologize for the hot mess that was chapter 5 I really felt like it was just awkward in some places, so I am really hoping this chapter will make up for it. Thanks again for all the favorites and reviews! **

* * *

**I Can't Sleep**

Tony fights to keep his breathing even as he stares blankly ahead, his eyes settled on the mess of red hair in front of him.

The nightmares were getting worse, making a full nights rest all but impossible for him and as a result, Pepper. She wakes up due his thrashing and cries of panic, tries her best to comfort him, holds him, and whispers comforting words to him. He relaxes in her embrace holding her close to his body; he tries to reassure her he's fine, he doesn't think she's ever entirely convinced, but there is little she can do and finally she drifts off to sleep once he lays down again.

That was hours ago.

Tony reaches up out from under the blanket, ghosting his hand over her bare arm, wishing she'd roll back over to face him. He wanted to see the smear of freckles scattered along her cheekbones, her pale face relaxed as her chest rises and falls in deep sleep. He wanted to know that his life was not having such a toll on her and in those moments he could pretend it wasn't.

That she wasn't really staying up for hours with him after his nightmares, holding him like he's a frightened child. The devastating heartbreaking look she has when he's down in his garage for days on end working his latest suit. She begs him to seek help, that he should talk to her, he insists that he just needs more suits, more protection.

She lets it go in lieu of supporting him, just as she has always done, being the anchor that ties him to this world.

He hates that he makes her worry, that he can't protect her from himself, his issues and his ego. That he's painted a target on her back almost as big as his by coming out as Iron Man.

That he puts her in danger and now he's left worrying about how to protect her from the rest of the world as a result and whatever the rest of the universe decides to throw his way.

God, how he wishes she would turn around.

After a moment of silent pleas, he resins to the fact that she is not going to respond, he's so use the fact that she seems to read his mind so well.

Moving along the bed, he tries hard not to jostle it too much, hoping he doesn't wake her as he settles down against her back wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her close. She shifts against him at the initial contact and he's left holding his breath hoping she doesn't wake.

"Tony," she calls softly her voice thick with sleep as she rolls over in his arms. Her eyes remain closed, she's clearly still asleep, though her face is lined with worry; her brows slightly furrowed and lips parted.

"I'm right here Pep," Tony reassures her quietly. She goes boneless the moment the words leave his mouth, the worry on her face washing away as she drifts back to sleep.

His eyes settle on the smear of freckles along her cheeks, how her face is relaxed and takes comfort as he feels her chest rise in fall in steady sleep. In this moment he knows he can't live without her and he'll do what has to, to protect her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! Remember, reviews are loved :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So because the last two were about Tony being protective this and the next one will focus on Pepper being protective, I want to try and keep them balanced. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony glares down at the IV in his arm, his lips pursed in disgust; hospitals have always made him edgy. He reaches up with his other hand deciding it needs to come out as his fingers inches towards the tape.

"Tony,"

Tony stills instantly glancing out of the corner of his eye towards the side of the bed where Pepper sits, her hair sloppily pulled back, pieces falling and dark bags under eyes. She's entirely frazzled, though the glare she wears stops him cold.

"What?" he asks, trying his best to look innocent.

"I've already told you to leave it alone," Pepper sighs.

Tony groans and lets his hand flop down on the bed, "I don't want to stay here."

"Tony you need to recover, " Pepper presses as Tony rolls his eyes in exasperation. "You fractured bones in your hand, you have bruised ribs, a concussion and nine stitches in your face."

"I'm fine," Tony tries to wave off her concern flashing a big cheeky grin. It quickly turns into a grimace as the movement pulls at stitches causing Pepper to only look more concerned. "Really," he finishes off lamely, trying to turn his grimace into a smirk.

She stares him down evenly and he wonders if she's counting to ten as she breaths. He matches her gaze with equal determination, though a Shield agent entering the room breaks their impromptu staring contest.

"Ah Mr. Stark."

They both break their gazes shifting their attention to the man standing just inside the door. He smiles brightly, clearly unaware of the argument brewing just under the surface. "We need to get you debriefed, Miss Potts if you—"

"No," Pepper speaks up sharply, her whole body tense.

The man sighs heavily in response as Tony's eyes bounce back and forth between them watching the odd display. "Miss Potts," he starts, sounding as if he's speaking to a small stubborn child. "It's important that we do the debriefing as early as possible."

"I'm not leaving," Pepper states with a ferocity that in honesty turns Tony on a little. "He's only just woken up."

The Agent closes his eyes and breathes out deeply through his nose as his shoulders slump "Miss Potts I can't do a debriefing with you in the room."

"I want to talk to Fury," Pepper speaks in a tone indicating she done talking to him and the man takes the hint. He groans as he turns away, but argues with her no more as he stalks out the door.

Tony sits in a rare moment of silence trying to process what he has just witnessed, and why Pepper and the agent seem to be at each others throats. The moment is short lived though as awkward silences have never been his thing and when he has nothing better to say he falls back on old habits, "Quick, hop up here before someone else comes in, I'll make it fast." Pepper relaxes slightly in response as she fights off a smile. Tony struggles to grin back through the pain in the stitching, pleased to see that she's no longer as tense "Seriously though," he asks genuinely concerned. "What was that?"

"It's nothing," Pepper responds with a quick shake of her head.

Their conversation is stopped short as Fury enters the room, "I really wish you'd stop scaring my men."

Tony perks up instantly, turning his attention to the other man "What now?"

"Your girl has practically been standing guard at your bed the last two days and has been causing quite the headache for my staff."

Tony is unable to help the slight grin he gives to Fury but as he turns his attention to Pepper to offer praise it washes off. She sits stoically in the chair, and while she looks exhausted, her body language screams for a fight.

"And I'm meant to trust him with a group of spies who have already lied to him and have been known to steal tech? Not to mention he never returns home in one piece after these missions." Pepper starts off strong, but her anger falters off at the end.

Tony and Fury both blink in surprise at the final statement as Pepper's eyes snap shut while she tries to compose herself. "Give us a minute," Tony speaks up quietly while Fury turns to leave.

"Are you mad at me?" Tony asks genuinely confused.

"No," Pepper says sounding exhausted. "I'm not mad at you Tony, I just worry."

"I'm fine," Tony snorts as he unconsciously puffs his chest out a little, his bruised ribs protesting greatly.

Pepper cocks an eyebrow in response "You've been unconscious for the last two days."

"I'm fine," Tony presses again trying to reassure her.

Pepper sighs and shakes her head "I understand why you do this Tony, but I'm never not going to worry about you and as a result, I'm going to do everything I can to protect you, because despite what you may think, you are not invincible."

Tony's hand flops off the bed as he reaches out towards her, Pepper closes the distance, wrapping her hand around his. "I don't mean to worry you," he says as he squeezes her hand. "but I couldn't ask for a better protector."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are loved!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I bet you all thought this one was dead huh? Well it's back, hope you all enjoy :)**

**These next few chapters are going to revolve around Iron Man 3.**

* * *

**I Got You**

It all happens so fast.

One second they're arguing about leaving and the next, panic settles in as a missile streaks across the sky. The explosion is deafening, sending debris everywhere, including them.

It takes Pepper several moments to realize the thing that is warping its way around her body is the Iron Man suit. The realization comes just as the mask slams into place, then she collides with the wall behind her.

Dazed and confused her eyes open to a mess of graphics, doing nothing to help the disorientation as things blink and beep at her. Closing her eyes against the nauseating display she clumsily moves her limbs finding the suit harder to move in than she ever though possible; Tony made it look effortless.

"Tony," she gasps out opening her eyes to look around what was once their home.

"Miss Potts," Jarvis cuts in as an arrow pops up to her right. "Mr. Stark is located on your right."

Her head swivels instantly to the right, silently cursing him for leaving himself exposed in favor of protecting her.

"Miss Potts," Jarvis calls again. "I do not believe the ceiling will hold much longer."

Her head instantly snaps up, locating a large crack and as it continues to grow fear settles in as she determines its path. Panicking, she pushes herself up off the ground, stumbling under the weight and clumsy movements. She manages to make it over to him, throwing herself down over his body, just as the ceiling brakes. The dry wall slams into the back of the suit, before harmlessly hitting the ground. Relief floods though her and when the facemask pops up she says the first thing that comes to mind.

"I got you."

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	9. I Got You First

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys, hope you like this one too :)**

* * *

**I Got You First**

Protecting her is the only thought that enters his mind as the house explodes around them. The suit flies across the room, latching onto her at his command and leaving him exposed.

Pain shoots across his back as his shoulders collide with the wall and his head follows suit, cracking against the surface.

Groaning he drops to the ground, choking on dust as he looks around the room, searching for Maya. He knows Pepper is safe within the suit, while the landing certainly was not pleasant, she'll be unharmed.

His eyes lock on Maya's prone from across the room, laying upon a pile of rubble, covered in dust and unconscious.

Noise from above pulls his attention; his eyes find a large crack, causing panic to settle in as he struggles to move and seconds before the wall falls, the suit is leaned over him.

He's far more worried for Pepper as the dry wall cracks her in the back of the suit, ordering the facemask up he's relived to see she's unharmed, though clearly afraid for him.

"I got you," she breathes over him.

"I got you first," he counters back, knowing his first priority, is always her.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, this one's not very long, but the moment was kinda quick in the movie.**

* * *

**Protector?**

He's never been so absolutely terrified in all his life. It's worse than anything he could ever imagine; the entire moment feels nothing more than some sick twisted nightmare he wants to end. Pepper dangles from a crane over a fiery pit, panicked and outstretched towards him.

"Pep, I got you, just relax I got you. Just look at me." He shouts hand stretched towards her and just too far.

She shifts trying in vain to reach his hand but her grip is still locked on the crane.

"Honey I can't reach any further and you can't stay there, alright? You gotta let go. You gotta let go, I'll catch you. I promise!" he stretches again; numbness spreading along his body while his heart hammers away in his chest.

Pepper desperately stretches towards him again, then the crane buckles and she loses her grip. His heart stops as the impossible happens, she falls just out of reach, swallowed up by the flames below.

In a rare moment his brain refuses to process what has happened, refuses to believe what his eyes have seen. He looks away as the reality sets in; he has failed her.

What good is he as Iron Man, if he can't even protect the one person that matters most?

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you guys like this one, just one more in this little theme. Anyway, I think it would be really cool if you guys could get me up to 100 reviews before I post the next chapter, nothing is being held for ransom, I just think it would be cool :) **


End file.
